Pretear Two
by LovelyBlossom12
Summary: Himeno Awayuki is a sixteen-year-old sophomore. She used to be as normal as you and me until she met seven people. These people weren’t ordinary, not at the least. They were Leafe Knights. The rest is inside. HxH Based off the Manga.


**Summary: **Himeno Awayuki is a sixteen-year-old sophomore. She used to be as normal as you and me until she met seven people. These people weren't ordinary, not at the least. They were Leafe Knights. Their names were: Hayate (Knight of Wind), Sasame (Knight of Sound), Gou (Knight of Fire), Kei (Knight of Light), Mannen (Knight of Ice), Hajime (Knight of Water), and last, but not least, Shin (Knight of Plants). Himeno later found out that she was the Pretear (Princess of Light), and that she had to protect the world from the Princess of Disaster. The POD was once a Pretear named Takako, whom fell in love with Hayate. Hayate rejected her, in a gentleman like way, and Takako's heart broke, letting the darkness inside. She was sealed away by the Leafe Knights, causing three to fade away; the three knights were reborn as children a few years later. The POD was reborn in Himeno's step-mother, Natsue. Though Himeno had become the Pretear a little while before that happened.. Himeno saved Natsue, risking her life, and brought peace to the Earth. Now, it's a month or so later, and Himeno and everyone else is quite happy, until something strange happens.

Let us begin…

**Chapter One: (Diary)**

Date: April 7th, 2006(this is the year I started writing this fanfic) Subject: What happened today. Pg.1

Dear diary,

Hi, it's me again. Well, today was Hajime's birthday. He turned eight-years-old. You know, I never noticed that Hayate had a way with kids. All day, he made Shin, Hajime and Mannen laugh and smile. It kind of shocked me to the point where I felt like I was going to have a heart attack; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought I was in a dream for most of the time. Can you believe that Gou and Mannen actually got along? As you can tell, most of today was unbelievable, but it was really fun, the party I mean. I hope on the next birthday we have is just as good. Wait… The next birthday is…Hayate's?! Oh my God. I can't believe that his birthday is only in a few week! And I still haven't gotten him anything. Damn, I'm so forgetful. Well, I've got to figure out what I'm going to get him. So adios! Good night!

Signed,

Himeno Awayuki

**Chapter 2 **

Himeno walked slowly down the middle of the garden. It was Monday, no school, and she was bored. Yayoi was on a trip and no one at school liked her, so she was pretty much alone. Himeno didn't care, though. It was warm, quiet, and no Blue-Berry Knight to interrupt it. "Heaven…" She sighed and smiled as a soft breeze brushed against her cheek.

"Hey, Himeno, where are you?" Himeno flinched and turned around to find the Blue-Berry Knight calling her name from a few yards away. Her mouth went into a straight line, thought the smiled on his face made the line turn up slightly.

"Over here!" Himeno called, waving her arm in the air so he could see her. Himeno watched him start running towards her, a strange glint in his eyes and his smile a little brighter.

Hayate stopped in front of her and bent over trying to catch his breath. Himeno looked down at him and started to giggle from the way he looked. She then flashed him a beautiful smile when he looked up at her with a questionable stare, "Hey what's so funny? I've been looking for you for about an hour." Hayate said, still trying to catch his breath. Himeno stopped giggling and started to turn around, until Hayate caught her wrist to keep her from walking away.

Himeno stopped just like Hayate wanted her to do. She stood still before turning to face him, a quizzical look on her face. "What is it Hayate?" She asked, looking at his hand on her wrist, then up at his face.

Hayate moved his hand from her wrist to her hand and gripped it softly. He started to turn around then said under his breath, "Follow me. I want to show you something." Himeno looked up at him, she could actually only see the back of his head, before mumbling under her breath about how inappropriate Mayune would say this was. Hayate just ignored it and kept on walking.

"Hey, where do you want to take me?" Himeno was stunned when she felt Hayate's grip strengthen around her hand. She lowered her head, a small blush rising to her cheeks. If Hayate turned around and asked about it, she would blame it on the sun.

********

"Hey Sasame, do you think Hayate will take our advise?" Gou asked while walking out of the portal from Leafeania.

Sasame looked over at Gou and smiled his usual. "I really hope so. If he doesn't, then Himeno might stop being Pretear sooner or later." He looked over at the younger Knights, and chuckled when Shin, Hajime, and Mannen ran up to them. Right away Sasame knew that Mannen had something to add to the conversation.

"Yeah. You're right. But I can't stand seeing Himeno sad at night when I'm on duty. Damn it! Hayate, just tell her or Sasame will!" Mannen hollered, kicking a rock up in the air. This made Sasame laugh aloud, along with Kei and Gou.

"Hey, why don't we go see if Hayate is with Himeno?" Shin said, holding walking up to Sesame to hold his hand. The Knights agreed and walked to where, hopefully, Himeno and Hayate would be.

********

Himeno had been walking behind Hayate for about thirty minutes now. She noticed that Hayate was oddly quiet and stiff, which was making her anxious to know where he was taking her. Though Hayate was holding Himeno's hand, she still bumped into him when he stopped suddenly. "Ow… Sorry." Himeno apologized, her gaze still to the ground.

"We're here." He said, moving aside so Himeno could get a glimpse. "How do you like it?" He asked, turning around to face a shocked Tulip-Headed girl.

Himeno's mouth was slightly open, and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were flowers all over the place: tulips, dandy lions, gardenias, roses, and many more. It wasn't a patch of flowers, it was a field. A **huge** field.

"Hayate, what is all this?" Himeno asked exasperated as she walked around him, her hand slipping out of his grasp.

"It's called Heaven of the Gardens, or something like that. I found it one day on Kei's lab top. I thought you might enjoy it. I mean, since you like-" Hayate was cut off by Himeno throwing her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a big hug. He was use to get big hugs from her, but this one gave him the courage for what he planned to do that day.

"Oh, Hayate, I love it! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" Himeno exclaimed while Hayate hugged her back.

****

"That's a good sign." Sasame marveled, though he did feel the emptiness of him not being the one Himeno was hugging. The Knights were watching Himeno and Hayate from one of the nearby trees that aligned the field.

"Mhm. Sasame, I know exactly what you mean." Mannen said, nodding his head with arms crossed. He was such a know-it-all.

Gou bent down to Mannen's height and pulled his cheeks. "Do you even know what he's talking about?" Hajime and Shin stood by each others on the limb that Sasame was on and stifled their laughter.

"Yeah, I do, Gou! He's talking about how Himeno and Hayate are good terms right now and haven't bickered back and forth." Mannen shot back, causing Gou to start a glaring war between them.

"Kei, how long do you think it'll take Hayate to confess?" Sasame asked, watching his fellow Knights glaring at one another.

Kei turned away from the scene down below to look at Sasame. "It shouldn't take too long. When Hayate puts his mind to something, we can all agree that he goes through with it." Even though Kei approved of Hayate and Himeno, he always saw something in Sasame's eyes.

"I want Himeno and Hayate to be together." Hajime told Shin, a bright smile on his face. Shin nodded as he and Hajime looked up at all the older Knights with his big, green eyes. Kei, Gou, Sasame, and Mannen all smiled back at the two and turned to watch Himeno and Hayate.

****

Himeno and Hayate had been at the garden for only an hour, but they were already worn out from chasing each other and having childish fun. Now, they were lying in the grass side by side, talking about the different shapes of the clouds. They had already seen Gou, a dog, cat, demon larvae, and some other strange things.

"Hey, Hayate, do you see that cloud right there?" Himeno asked pointing at the sky.

"Huh? What cloud?" Hayate asked, staring at the cloud fill sky. "Hm, that one? The one that's by the one cloud that looks like an ice-cream cone?" He saw Himeno nod her head from his peripheral. "What about it?" he asked.

"Well it looks like Typi. See there's his eyes, his body, and his wings." Himeno stated while pointing out the features of the cloud.

"Hm, I guess you're right. It does look like Typi if I squint and look closer..." Hayate teased, getting hit playfully by Himeno. He then turned to face her. He was shocked to find that Himeno was staring at him, something soft and deep reflecting in her eyes. For a second, Hayate remembered when he brought up about him and the other Knights being her classmates instead of Leafe Knights. She laughed, but she never told him what she imagined. "Himeno, what did you think of when I brought the subjects of the Knights being your classmates instead of Leafe Knight; you never told me."

Himeno blinked, trying to recall this conversation. When she remembered, she began laughing. "I remember that." She said between laughs. When she calmed down, Himeno looked Hayate in the eyes. "The truth is, I imagined Sasame being the 'Prince' of the school, Kei the know-it-all, Gou the flirt, and you…" She trailed off, a slight giggled escaping from her lips, "were sitting beside me in class with a textbook hiding your face as you ate ramen."

Hayate looked at Himeno, startled, then he began to laugh. Himeno watched with amazement then joined him. Finally, when their laughter died away, the laid there staring at one another. Hayate turned on his side and cupped one of her cheek with his hand. Himeno laid there as her eyes widened slightly as Hayate moved closer to her. "Himeno…" he whispered, "I wanted to tell you something, But instead, may I show you?" Not really knowing what to say, Himeno just nodded. "Good."_ "Because if I can't tell her I might as well show her" _This is was Hayate was thinking as he began to close the gap between their lips.

Himeno's breathing became a little uneven when she realized what Hayate intended to do. But when she closed her eyes, and felt Hayate's breath over her lips, she almost stopped breathing all together. Her face felt hot, and her heart was beating abnormally fast. "Haya…" Hayate's name was lost when his lips met Himeno's.

* * *

**A/N: **Hiya! I'm back with my old Pretear fanfict! I hope the ones who liked it before I took it off, will like it now. I edited the first two chapters so the second one can be longer.  
I like flames, so if you wanna flame, be my guest, but I might delete it. :]  
Also, this is now based off the manga, not the anime. So, if you haven't read the manga, don't worry. I'm going throw some thinggs from the anime itself in here.  
A few more things. In the manga, Goh's name is spelled "Gou", not "Goh". I like it better with an 'H', but oh well. If you read the manga and his name **was** spelled with an 'H', then okay, but the ones I read it was with a 'U'. Anyways, enjoy. :]


End file.
